The Boleyn Savior
by wwesimmer
Summary: George Boleyn has thought of a plan to save his entire family. It's time for Mary Boleyn to leave the country and return to court to assist her brother in keeping their sister's crown. Will it be enough to keep the fiery brunette on top or will the Seymours put their meek blonde on the throne?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My story is mash up of The Tudors and The Other Boleyn Girl (book and movie). My Anne is Natalie Dormer with dark eyes instead of blue, my George is from TOBG movie, and my Mary is from the description from TOBG book-pale hair, skin, and eyes. The Boleyn Mother, since she wasn't in the show, is based off TOBG movie. All other characters are based strictly from the Tudors. The birth order is George, Anne, Mary, and my story takes place in between Anne's miscarriages (in the show). I've had this idea in my head for awhile so I hope everyone enjoys the read and if it does well enough I'll keep writing.

The marriage between my sister and my king had been the subject of much scandal throughout Europe. A passion such as there's could only go so long being excited before it started to consume those which had entrapped it. Danger lurked around every corner for us Boleyns and only a Prince in the nursery would secure us forever. The King grew ever more impatient with Anne as she refused to turn a blind eye to his affairs and showed no signs of giving him his desired heir. She was learning a cruel and crucial lesson for any who dared to be the wife of Henry 8th. A man that burned hot for a mistress cooled down when that mistress started acting like a wife. True enough, she was his crowned and anointed queen, but she was meant to continue acting as a royal mistress, not a wife.

With respect to my sister, it was something I empathized with the King about. Having a wife whom you couldn't stand to be around was something a man wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. My sister and the king had, had an argument earlier that day and he had called for some of his closest companions to journey away from the court with him that night. I was surprised when the king summoned me to go with him, especially when the Seymour brothers were accompanying him as well. But, being the experienced courtier I was, I accepted without hesitation as if it was the highest honor anyone had ever paid me. I wasn't particularly fond of brothels for they made me feel as though I was betraying Mark Smeaton, but it was a night away from my wife and that was all the motivation I needed. It was when I was accompanying the King at the whore house that I overheard it said that Jane Seymour was the calming drought to Anne Boleyn. I had been sitting in a chair by a fire drinking my fill of wine when I glanced up to see who dared to speak so boldly of their Queen. I saw the King laughing at Thomas Seymour who wore a smirk on his face while Edward looked at the King with calculating eyes before glancing at me and turning away. The King too glanced at me, but with hesitation in his eyes, as I stood up and grabbed a red headed whore and began walking toward a room. "My Lord Rochford, I didn't think you for the type of man that would take another to his bed. I thought you loved your wife too much", Thomas said making me hesitate. Rolling my eyes I turned back at the young Seymour brother and answered him. "You've clearly never met my wife sir. She, like any other woman, is not free to restrict her husband from taking comfort elsewhere. Something my sister and yours are very familiar with", I said nodding toward the King, who was now kissing a half naked whore while another was on her knees untying the strings of his breeches. Once we got to a room I placed a few coins on the table for my whore as she undressed and showed me how skilled her hands were.

On the boat ride back to court I couldn't help but think about what that Seymour bastard said. Turning it over in my head I began to chuckle. Yes it must seem that Jane was ice to Anne's fire, the rain to her desert, the cool breeze to her scorching day. But I know my sisters well enough to know that that is not the truth. The calming balm for Anne is not Jane Seymour, but in fact Anne's greatest rival, Mary Boleyn. The only reason the King has not found that out for himself is because my younger sister isn't here to show him herself. But I had thought of a way around that and I intended to bring her to court so our sister does not lose her crown or her head.

Speaking as a Boleyn, it is humiliating to have to say this, but we are very close to losing the favor of the King and everything we had worked so hard to achieve. My uncle and father, two very high ranked gentlemen of the court, were, like the King, quickly running out of patience with my sister. In the few years that she had been on the throne she still had only managed to produce one heir, and that a girl, Elizabeth. I love my niece but her gender puts the whole family at risk; not just the Boleyn's but the Howard's too. Everyone who has placed their lives and their position on Anne are in jeopardy of losing everything. But with my quick thinking I hope to help bring a golden world to England.

"What? Have you gone mad boy?!" my father screamed at me. Anne had paled and quickly flushed red with anger while my mother and uncle stared open mouthed, but before any of them could speak I continued. "Think about it. Even in the nursery Anne's only rival has only ever been Mary. When the King finally decided on Anne he chose between her and Mary. Since he's met them there has been no woman who could keep his interest like the two of them. Even the King of France said there was only one other woman that could compare to Anne; the other Boleyn Girl." Once I saw that my father and uncle were giving it some thought I continued on with my plan. "If Mary comes back to court then we can put her in front of the Kings nose and he will be forced to choose between her, Jane, and Anne. So if we can get Jane out of the way then he will only have to choose between Anne and Mary and we have all seen who he chooses in that situation", I paused looking at my sister hoping to pacify her if only slightly. "Even still, this time, he really won't have to choose. Mary has been widowed once more and if she'd like to stay at court, and if the king chooses to keep her, he can make her his official mistress with Anne as his queen. This way the Boleyn's will never have to worry about losing the King again. When he is upset with Anne, he can go to Mary. And when he is bored of Mary, he can get his excitement from Anne. And if he chooses to lie elsewhere then at least, please God, Anne will have put a son in the nursery and none of that will matter anymore for he will never get rid of the woman who bares him a Prince." The rooms were quiet save for the heavy breathing of my Queen. "Do my feelings mean nothing to you? I banished Mary for marrying beneath her rank **without **my permission. Now that that man is dead you want me to allow her to return so that she might take my husband away? My husband?! The king! Have you gone mad?** I** became Queen. The king fell in love with **me**. **I **incurred the wrath of Spain and Catherine of Aragon. All **you **had to do was sit around and amuse the king while **I **risked my life for this.** I** caught the sweat while trying to capture the heart of the king when all **you** did was laze around drinking wine and telling stories!" She screamed getting ever closer to me until our mother pulled her back. My uncle turned to me, completely ignoring my sister, "**IF** we reconsider Mary's banishment and allow her to return to court, what would you suggest we do about her children?" Before I could answer my mother cut in, "I think it would be wise to allow them to be companions to the young Princess. Aside from her bastard sister she is alone at her establishment at Hatfield. Perhaps young Henry may not be the most suitable companion for her, but at the very least he is her cousin and as we all know her big brother. As far as her youngest child, His Majesty may not allow her to join the nursery since she is of no real royal blood and can only boast royalty through her aunt's marriage, which is shaky at best. However, the child is his niece after all, and the sister to his children. So, he will consider it if Anne proposes it to him, and she will, because it is beyond her control and it is the wish of her family." My mother turned to Anne making it painfully clear that she was not making a request and that it had been decided that Mary would return to court to help keep the king in our family at all costs. All that was left was to work out the details.

My little sister of course wanted no part in this plan but she had no choice if she wanted to see one of her children as the future monarch of England. "Don't do this", she screamed, "don't do this". No one listened to her as my father sealed the letter that would change the fate of the world. "You can fight this as hard as you like but this is what is happening. Thanks to you and your inability to maintain your temper this family is in more danger than anyone else in the whole of Europe. The King would have you produce a son before the year is out. Be thankful to George that he has found a way to save us all. Without Mary here you don't have a chance at keeping the king's attention on this family. He accepted Elizabeth only due to his love of you but that has waned quicker than we thought thanks to your sharp tongue. The King wants Elizabeth to be a big sister to a prince; not a princess, and not a dead baby. I will have Mary here by your side to cool the King's temper... and yours." With that my father left and I was alone with the Queen of England. "Well George, this is all your idea what's next? Is your wife going to be in his bed? Or will mother take my place? There are dozens of Howard girls to be so sacrificed. Will you offer one of them to the Royal bull?" "I seek only to strengthen your position as Queen of England. Something that would not be necessary if you could manage to be more like Catherine. But since you have railed against him and publicly humiliated him he no longer desires you as he once did. However, Mary is still young, she has two children for the king, one of them a boy, and she has always been the cooling touch to your burning flame. Forgive me if you would rather die than have your sister save all of our lives, but I would rather see you secure in your position with a son on the throne than see you dishonored or dead. So it's decision time Your Majesty. Do you want to live or die? Because I can go to father and tell him not to send that message and you can continue as you have and see if your French practices will be enough to save you. And you can see just how out of favor we really are and sink us completely. Or, you can go to your bed chamber and cry and be angry at whoever you desire to be and accept the fact that the only way the family pushes on is through your sister; that the only way to get rid of the Seymours is to bring back Mary. In this moment you, the Queen of England, will decide the fate of your entire family one more time. Can you accept your sister's return and welcome her with open arms? Or would you rather take your chances and attempt to capture the king by yourself again? The choice is yours. Her breathing calmed and her eyes watered as she took in what I said. After a few minutes of staring at each other I braved my sister's temper once more. "So, Anne, what is it going to be?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites-I REALLY appreciate it. I'm glad to know people like my story. :) If anyone is curious where the idea of this came from, I was sitting around thinking and it hit me that Anne's opposite isn't Jane-it's Mary and that will come more apparent as the story unfolds. Hope you enjoy chapter two, which hopefully has less errors than chapter one.

reviewgrl I tried my best to break the paragraphs apart-sometimes I forget not everyone is in my head. So I hope it's easier to read-if not let me know!

JessTheWitch If George is as calculating as Anne then they'll be safe…but the Seymours have Edward so you never know.

Chapter 2. We bid you return

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted as I finished reading the letter the messenger handed me. How could they possibly think that I would return to court at a time such as this? The only man in the world who had looked at me without thought of ambition was gone and he was never coming back. My poor William had only been dead two weeks; I couldn't believe that my family would ask me to consider coming back to court to help my sister. I loved Anne and had forgiven her everything. All the jealousy, the rage, the cruelty- I had forgiven it all. But I could not go back into that viper's nest of courtiers trying to get ahead of one another by any means necessary. "My family has no right to ask this of me and you can tell them I said so. I will write no reply and don't expect to hear from them again. But send my love to my brother and sister and tell them I will pray for them every night and every day. And I hope that soon my sister will birth a healthy baby boy to long reign over us. God save the king. God save the Howards. God save the Boleyns." Red faced and flushed, the messenger walked out of my house, got on his horse, and rode off into the distance. Shutting the door behind him I turned around to see my Catherine staring at me with the wide eyes of my sister.

"A message from the Queen?" she asked.

"It's from your grandfather", I said handing it to her, studying her as she read the message. She looked so much like my sister; it was hard to be near her and yet so far from Anne. She had grown solemn since the death of her stepfather who had always been like a real father to her. When she and her brother lived at Hever he escorted me to see them and always stayed, if only for a little while, to play with them. Her dark hair and piercing eyes would make her desirable to most men; her bloodline would make her desirable to them all. As she looked up from the letter I could see so many questions in her eyes but she asked only one.

"Is Aunt Anne really in **that **much danger?"

I stared at her for a moment, unblinking, wondering how best to answer her. I settled for the simplest, truest answer I could think of. "She's a Boleyn. We are all **always** in that much danger."

I felt so alone. I couldn't believe after everything we worked so hard accomplish my husband was dead. Our poor little Anne would grow up not knowing who her father was. She would never know the man who risked his neck to be with his love. "You speak too highly of me, I'm not perfect. You know as well as I do that I'm a man of many faults, but I will never accept loving you as one of them", he'd always say. One day when she's old enough she will ask me about her father, for there will be talk of a man who reached so high and fell so low. It hurt so much to know my Henry and Catherine were fatherless again. William Carey never cared much for either of them seeing as though they were the king's children and not his. But, God works in mysterious ways, and before I had to suffer too much of his cruelty, he was struck down by the sweat, and sent on to God. After he fell in love with my sister, the king was not a good father to any as his children. The Lady Mary, Catherine, Bessie Blount's Henry, and mine all had to go fatherless because my sister was too selfish and insecure to share him with anyone other than Princess Elizabeth.

It seemed that I would get no sleep tonight so I got on my knees and prayed to God. After an hour on the floor I said one last thing, "If it is your desire that I would attend court to assist my sister in keeping her crown, then I would do your bidding so long as it doesn't affect my children. As long as my children are saf and as long as I do **your** will. I will do this for my sister and for my family. But if it be not your desire, send me a sign and I will never see, speak, or write to my family again." I got off my knees, checked on my children and finally went to sleep.

It had been three weeks since the messenger had come from court. I was getting worried about the silence from London, but I was more worried about the silence from my farm. Everyday there seemed to be fewer good plants and more weeds. But every day I told myself the same thing. "At court or not, I am a Boleyn and we never surrender…unless it serves us some purpose." One morning after my routine speech, I got up to start the day when there was a knock on the door that startled Anne to tears. Crooning to her I yelled for one of the children to see who was at the door this time of morning. Seeing that she was wet I changed Anne's linen as I tried to make out the muffled voices coming from downstairs.

"Momma! Momma!" Henry called bursting through my door. "You have to come here!" He began pulling on my dress.

Swaddling my baby, I gave into my son's demands and followed him downstairs into our main room. I checked at the bottom of the staircase as I saw my brother and uncle dressed in their finest clothes standing in my house. "Surprised to see us?" I heard my brother laugh.

The house was quiet as the three of us sat, staring at one another. Henry and Catherine were playing with our neighbor's children while Annie slept in my arms. Hoping to get this intrusion over with as soon as possible I addressed them, "What is it that I can do for you today my lords? Was the messenger unclear about my feelings? I thought I had made it all too clear living that life, a life of a courtier, was over for me."

"It would be to your benefit to reconsider", my uncle stated. "

"As well as ours", George finished.

"My family decided that I was no longer needed at court and that I could live my life in the country, alone with my children and alone with my husband. My husband is gone; I have only my children, and I plan to live out the rest of my life in the peace and quiet of the country." My words seemed not to bother my uncle who merely shrugged.

"You have never been free to decide for yourself. Since you were born everything has been decided for you. The only choice you made for yourself was to marry that commoner and look where it got you. Look where you are now. You used to be Mary Boleyn, mistress of the king. You slept in the biggest beds, wore the finest gowns, owned the most luxurious jewelry, and you were beloved of your family. Your shoes alone used to cost more than this whole farm. Now look where you are. Your children have nothing to inherit, you have nothing to give them, you have no husband, and you have no family, save your children. What would become of them if something happened to you? Who would they turn to? They have no other family, save for the Boleyns and the Howards. Would you deny them a good place in life all because you're too stubborn to come back to your family?" I listened to my uncle with bated breath all the time thinking that if only for a little bit, if only for a small part of his argument, he was right. How could I forsake my children's birthright simply because I didn't want to be at court? But as usual, the Boleyn blood I had flowing through my veins would not allow me to surrender without some profit for my family.

."What benefit is there for me? If nothing ever befalls me then my children and I can live off the land. Thanks to my banishment, and the instruction I've had from my husband, I'm no stranger to hard work. We can have a happy and healthy life without the favor of the Duke of Norfolk, Earl of Wiltshire, Lord Rochford, and Queen of England."

Growing impatient, my uncle stood up and walked toward the door, turned to my brother and said, "She's **your** sister and this is **your** plan. Make her see sense!" The door slammed shut and I looked down to see if Annie was still asleep. Her rounded mouth and even breathing reassured me as I looked up into the calculating eyes of my brother.

"This was your plan?" I asked him. "Why would you think I would agree to such a plan? You know what happened the last time I was at court. My sister's jealousy allowed her to cast me off as if I was nothing. I have forgiven her that, but I will never forget my last time at court."

"I did not think that you would do this with an open heart; I know how you feel about court. But we can't all be as fortunate as you and marry for love. Some of us had to marry where we were told and could not count on the plague to rid us of them. You are a Boleyn and a Howard. But more than that, you are a woman; a widowed woman of the Howards and Boleyns. You are not free to choose again; just as I am not free and Anne is not free. You want to know what profit comes with going to court. Do you need to be benefited by coming, Mary? What about your family? Not just your children, but your mother, your father, your brother, your **sister**? What about us? If you think that you know what sort of danger we're in think again. The lack of a son drives the king more mad everyday and so does Anne's temper. None of this would matter so much if the king wasn't infatuated with Jane Seymour and, I don't need to tell you that her family is the Howard's oldest enemies. So think what it means for your sister that our enemies are making a play for the throne...And that she's going about it the **exact** same way that Anne did." At that I shuddered and George nodded and continued. "We are in more danger than we have ever been and only with you back at court, at Anne's side, can we hope to survive this. You captured the attention of the king when you were little more than a child. You were only a few years older than your daughter is now when the King of England himself was following behind you like a lost child. You gave this family recognition, wealth, and position. **You **did. It wasn't me, or uncle, or mother, or father, and as much as she likes to claim that it was, it wasn't Anne either. **You** secured our family Mary. You have always been the cure to the fever that is Anne." I raised my head slightly and fought back a proud smile. "You don't want to come back to court, fine. But you do want to save your family, so do so. Make us pay to have you back at court saving our necks from the axe. This is your moment Mary. Make your demands and ask for what you want because once you come back to court, make no mistakes about it, you will be as you used to be: the quiet and submissive lady in waiting to the Queen of England. Your duty will be to recapture the King as you did in your youth and bring him away from the Seymours and back to the Boleyns. Before you disagree Anne has already been made aware of these plans. As she supplanted you years ago, you will supplant her if needs be. The main goal is to have the king turn his attention away from Jane and have him pick which Boleyn girl he wants at his side. You remember a time when that was you. When he would turn his back on his Spanish Queen to dance with you. When he couldn't spare Anne a glance because he was staring at you. When he forsook all other women because he wanted you in his bed. You can be that girl again Mary and save your family all in the same breath."

He paused in his speech and stared into my ever whitening face. I swore I would never be a mistress again; that I would never forsake my husband for another. But I never planned to be widowed as I was now. Could I betray my sister like that? I knew her well enough that knowledge of the plan didn't mean she had consented to it.

"So it's decision time Lady Stafford. Do you want your family to live or die? Because I can go to court and tell everyone that you refuse to attend, and we can see if Anne's French practices will be enough to save us. And you, far away in the country, will see just how out of favor we really are and sink us completely. Or, you can go to your bed chamber and cry and be angry at whoever you desire to be and accept the fact that the only way the family pushes on is through you, sister; that the only way to get rid of the Seymours is for you to come back to court. In this moment you, the other Boleyn Girl, will decide the fate of your entire family one more time. Can you accept your return and embrace your family with open arms? Or would you rather us take our chances and allow Anne to attempt to capture the king by herself again? The choice is yours." My breathing calmed and my eyes watered as I took in what he said. After a few minutes of staring at each other, my brother spoke one more time. "So, Mary, what is it going to be?"

A/N: FYI I plan to have longer chapters but the first four will be short like these because I want to develop George, Mary, Anne, and Henry better. So bare with me these first few chapters and then we'll delve completely into the lives of the Tudors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you **so **much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would even like the concept of the story but it wouldn't get out of my head so I thought I'd try. So two things: One JessTheWitch asked me a few questions and I figured that meant I hadn't done a good enough job explaining things (sometimes I get ahead of myself) so I put more details on my page. If I still didn't explain everything **please **let me know. Two, I'm obsessed with Anne Boleyn but I've found it more difficult to write her story than the other two. It's hard to capture her so desperate, hurt, and scared when in my mind she's the epitome of confidence. So just thought I'd explain why this chapter may be a little rough. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to review!

Chapter 3. A Queen's Despair

"Your majesty...Your majesty?" I turned to the sound of my title being called and saw Nan staring with a worried face. With a reassuring smile I turned to her and asked her to repeat herself. "Your brother is here and requests an audience with your majesty." With a nod I went to my brother and greeted him.

"Your Majesty," he bowed low.

"Brother", I nodded. "Ladies you are dismissed, I wish to be alone with Lord Rochford." As one, my ladies, that Seymour wench included, stopped their chores, and left. Waiting until I was sure there were no eavesdroppers I confronted him, "You could've waited. You know that blonde simpleton will put herself in the way of the King."

With a patient smile he countered, "Well sister, she'll have a difficult time doing so with the King in council meetings all morning. And before you ask I've no idea what they're about, however I'm sure Uncle and Father will inform us." Nodding, I waited for him to get to the true reason behind his visit. "Before I begin I need to know an answer, Anne". Of course I knew what he was talking about; I'd never answered his question as to whether or not I could accept Mary back at court. I'd thought about it for almost a month now. In that time the King had gotten no warmer to me; but he also hadn't gotten any colder. But, if I was honest with myself I could see that all his favor went to the Seymours now. They went on hunts with him, they dined privately with him, they got the best cut of meat at dinner, they were all but royalty; and if I could have it my way they would never get their hands on my crown or throne.

"Yes. **If **Mary comes back to court to help me keep **my **crown then I will welcome her back; all past transgressions will be forgiven and it will be as if she never betrayed us."

George nodded and stood to poor two glasses of wine. "If you truly mean that Your Highness, then sit, drink, listen, and don't argue". I did as he said and waited for him to begin. "Our sister will come back to court to help us under a few conditions of her own. If we agree to her terms then she will do our bidding and be as she once was to our family. She will do what she is told to do, she will act as instructed and do nothing on her own…if **you **follow her terms". Eager to be a Queen beloved of her King again I nodded for him to continue. "One, our sister would have her own pension-the pension that would've been William Carey's. She would not like to trade her financial independence away in this deal. Two, she would have her eldest two children at court. Catherine will be eleven soon and little Henry is nine, she does not think it appropriate that they should attend upon an infant Princess; but she would agree to Annie sharing the nursery with her." Before he could continue his speech I had started crying. I had banished my sister out of a jealous temper that I could not control and yet she, God bless her, had still loved me enough to name her child after me. "What is it?" My brother's voice was beyond impatient. Shaking my head and drying my eyes I assured him all was well and bade him continue. "Three, she wants to keep her farm maintained while she is at court and she wants us all to pay for it. Four, you **must **listen to what she instructs you to do. If you cannot agree to her rules she will not return to court. She says our lives will only be spared if you can learn to take her instruction and in return you **must **instruct her on how to keep the king. Jane Seymour will use the king's love to destroy you; she will use it to save you. So before you have to say yes she wants the full agreement of the whole family-you, me, mother, father, and uncle. She will not bring her children to this viper's nest without reassurance that they will be safe and cared for."

Honestly, if I were her, I don't think I would have agreed to it at all. The demands she made were minor and would be very inexpensive for our family. Now that I was a mother I understood the burning desire to protect one's child and I saw no problems with her wanting to do that for her own. "I have no qualms with her demands. Uncle and Father will agree to it as long as it gets the King back and Mother will agree with it as long as it saves her neck. When will she be able to come to court?"

"As soon as we send the funds to allow her to hire someone to tend her farm she will be able to come. She did also ask that you not announce her arrival at court. Something to do with people being surprised-though if you ask me I think she means to unsettle the Seymours more than she means to surprise the King."

"Again, as long as her plans don't lead us astray, all of her demands will be met. When the council meetings are over send everyone to me so that we may discuss what weighs so heavily on the King's mind. In the meantime send Mark to me, I believe I'll have some music."

I watched with a skillful eye as my ladies danced about my rooms. The golden fabric swirled around creating a halo effect around all of them. I watched with an aloof smile as Mistress Seymour struggled to keep up. Unable to help myself, I leaned toward Nan, "Why would the king want to take an untamed horse to his bed?" I hadn't whispered and the flame on her cheeks told me that she had heard my comment. Not wanting her to scamper off to Henry I stood up and joined them. "**This **is the proper way to fall in love, the only way to truly capture a man; on your feet, not off them." After another hour of dancing and laughing I sent my ladies away to ready themselves for dinner so they could return to dress me.

"No not that red one, the other one", I instructed the blonde whore. Either dress would've been fine but I would not give her that kindness. "I want to look like a queen not a country fool." Nan was putting my ruby necklace on when there was a knock on the door.

Madge Shelton returned, flustered, and said, "The King is here Madam and requests to escort you to dinner".

The King? **My **husband? Here to escort me to dinner? Of course in any other court in Europe that would not seem suspicious but I was no fool. Ignoring the pain in my heart I stood up, gave a seductive glance to my reflection, and walked out to greet my king. "Your Majesty", I said curtseying with the same smile I had given the mirror.

"My Queen", he said bowing but staring behind me. "I have come to escort you to dinner."

As I took his outstretched hand I turned and looked behind me. "Are you sick Lady Jane? Your face is flushed as if you have a fever. Perhaps you should rest instead of attending dinner." I felt Henry's hand tighten around mine; not in anger, but as if he could not bear the thought of eating without her there.

Curtseying she said in her little squeak of a voice, "Thank you for your concern Your Grace but I am feeling well; and I would never think to put my own health above attending Your Majesties." Before I could retort Henry cut in. "Ah. There you have it. She is well and Lady Jane will keep us company at tonight's feast." His tone told me, in no uncertain terms, that it was not a suggestion and that I would have to deal with the Seymour wench's company at dinner.

"So? What did she say?" Back in my apartments my father was keen to know what my sister's answer was. "The King could not have been more distant from you at dinner if he were in France and you in Spain. He gives all his attention to that wretched Seymour family." He went on at some length about the king's lack of attention while George poured wine for everyone and I removed my jewelry. When my Uncle steered the conversation back toward Mary, George finally told them what he told me.

"Those are her demands. If we agree to meet them then she'll be here before the court goes on progress. If not, she will not come and we are on our own."

"I assume girl that you're not so foolish as to refuse your sister. Your relationship with the King is less than the one he has with this dogs", my mother's words would usually bother me but I simply stared into the fire and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I said yes Lady Mother. I'm not so ignorant as to think that I'm still in favor with the King. His attentions toward Mistress Seymour give us **all **cause for alarm. If George thinks that Mary can bring him back into the fold then so be it. But I tell you now I will support no plan that will make her Queen. Her bastard son is a constant threat to Elizabeth, as is Fitzroy and the Lady Mary. Any plot that makes **my **daughter a bastard will be dispensed with **now**. We decided long ago that if we went for the crown it would be **my **head it rested on, not Mary's." I took a drag of my wine to calm myself and my Uncle took it upon himself to calm the room.

"Tempers are running high in these most dangerous times but let us not forget to whom we speak. We are family. Anne no one is considering replacing you with Mary. **But **if it is the king's wish to make her is official mistress, we will not tolerate you interfering. Once you have a son you can deal with Mary and Jane and any other whore as you please, but **never **forget that Mary and that Blount girl have a son for the king. Something, for the moment, you cannot boast."

"Not to mention the Lady Mary has a strong, Catholic claim to the throne," my father interrupted.

My Uncle nodded and continued, "If it comes down to him choosing which bastard he wants on the throne we go for **Mary's **bastard. **Not**, dear niece, your precious Elizabeth. This country will never accept your daughter on the throne and we will not see it torn apart **again **because of you. So if the King is undecided on which son to put on the throne and you have not provided one, we **will **back Mary. Is that understood?"

I nodded to my uncle and took a deep breath. "If I cannot provide the King with a son then you will push forward with my nephew on the throne…with me as Queen Regent and **George **as Lord Protector….with Elizabeth as his heir until such a time as he provides one. I will not have all my hard work be for nothing." No one disagreed with my statement and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

As we concluded our family meeting George turned around, "Oh Anne. Mary requested that you invite Elizabeth to court **with **the Lady Mary. She said she would like for Annie to meet Elizabeth and go back with her when she returns to Hatfield. And she thinks it will soften the King toward all of us. As far as the Lady Mary goes…she told me she would only explain it to you. So you'll have to ask her yourself."

I closed the door behind them and Nan came and helped me out of my gown. All the while I was undressing all I could think was if Mary's interference would be enough to save us. I had only myself to blame for how far we had fallen but I would love to be able to thank her for raising us again. In the middle of my reverie there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was George I went to it myself and was surprised to see the king.

"My Lady", he said kissing my hand. "I've come to share your bed tonight."

A/N: This wound up way shorter than I intended; as I said this chapter was difficult to spit out. So on the upside I'm pretty much done with the next chapter so you'll have something to read soon. I wanted to put these out quickly because I go back to college soon so I won't have as much free time to do this. So I hope you enjoyed and since chapter four will be the shortest so far I'm uploading them both today!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the support on this story so far. I'm very excited to see so many people like the story. This chapter almost wrote itself. i day dreamed the whole time and what I saw, I wrote down so it was very easy to get up. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to let me know where to improve. Criticism just makes you better.

Chapter 5. King of Queens

I could feel Jane's warm body entangled with mine. Her hair tickled my face, her voice soothed my ears, and her sweet scent filled my nose. But something was wrong. Jane's scent was usually more like a country breeze…not roses. My eyes snapped open and I could see dark, silky hair sprawled over my bare chest. With a sinking realization I understood that it was not my sweet Jane who lay next to me, but my wife. My _Queen. _I remember a time when she was the most beautiful creature in the world to me. When she was the only reason I existed. When she was my most beloved possession. When she was my rose without a thorn. She had promised me sons and all I have to show for boastful promises is one daughter, a dead child, and the enmity of every Catholic in Europe. I thought I was getting better than this. Rolling my eyes I started to shake my head, I would've sworn I had heard Jane's sweet voice. If she were my Queen we would have sons, daughters too, but sons. We would have a Henry, an Edward, and an Arthur then perhaps a Margaret and maybe even a Jane of our own.

"Your Majesty?"

I turned my head to see a golden dressed angel with blonde hair calling me. "Your Majesty, I did not mean to startle you but Mister Cromwell said there was an urgent matter that needed your attention." Her voice sounded mournful and I wanted so much to hold her and tell her it was the duty of every King to lie with their Queen, but I knew better. Anne was my wife and I would never embarrass her so openly aside from the fact that she was starting to stir and I had no intention of dealing with her temper. Not to mention I didn't **need **to explain myself to her; she, like Anne, had better learn to accept what George Boleyn had said, that she is not free to restrict me from taking comfort elsewhere.

"Thank you Mistress Seymour. Send in my grooms." With a curtsey she left and fetched my grooms who dressed me as Lady Nan and Madge Shelton walked in to dress Anne. Kissing her full lips I said, "My queen I would have stayed to break my fast but I must attend to Master Cromwell. After I finish would you and your ladies like to attend a hunt?" Of course I meant Jane- I could care less whether or not Anne chose to go but there was no way to get her to come without inviting Anne.

"We were supposed to be showing shirts for the poor today. I do not mean to disappoint your majesty but I wanted to do something for those less fortunate." I was surprised to hear her decline an invitation to hunt; that was something Anne had always excelled at. Not to mention she had not been inclined to miss an opportunity to supervise my actions.

"If you insist sweetheart. Then I shall take my leave of you and I will see you later. Ladies." I left hearing a chorus of 'Your Majesties' and walked to my chambers. "Mister Cromwell."

"Your Majesty."

"What is so urgent that I had to be torn from my wife's bed?" His news was not as urgent as to me as it was to him but I didn't mind. I didn't particularly wish to spend the morning with Anne and since I had gotten up earlier I could hear mass and then go for a hunt. Cromwell's monasteries could settle themselves out. As long as the money found its way into my purse it didn't matter to me the methods he used. The monks needed to understand that I was their leader in all spiritual matters **not **the Bishop of Rome. Their actions were treasonous and they would be lucky to escape with their lives. After I was dressed I sent a groom around to gather the young men in my court. "Tell Brandon, Rochford, the Seymours, and Norris to forgo their duties and come hunt with me."

"You're letting dinner escape men! For your King kill the beast!" After a few hours of hunting we'd had a rather successful day. Three deer and few birds the men had shot while bored were being taken back to the palace. I was tired from my excursions from the previous night and this morning's hunt. She may be an intemperate woman but Anne Boleyn was the greatest lover I had ever had. Her time in France had certainly given her insight on how to please a man and drive him mad.

"Your Majesty is very quiet", I heard Edward say. "Are you well?"

"Just thinking. I'm very tired."

"Soon we will be at the castle, Your Majesty where the servants and our wives will be there to soothe us." Suffolk's young charge was not someone I would call a wife. She was just shy of being a child. Before I could respond to Charles I saw my brother in law make a face as if that thought was less than pleasing.

"Lord Rochford, does that thought not fill you with pleasure?"

"My Lord if my wife were like yours I would not mind it. A woman as pretty, passionate, funny, and clever as my sister would please me greatly. Lady Rochford would be more suitable as the wife of a confessional. She would have as much gossip and control as she likes." Rolling his eyes he continued, "Please God when I put a child in her belly she'll forget about me and tend to our child."

As one we all burst out laughing and I could not help but feel some sympathy for them. For George I understood what it was like to have a wife you could not tolerate being around and for Lady Rochford I could not imagine having a spouse who hated me so. Thinking on that made me start to feel rather guilty. Anne was everything George had said; she was beautiful, clever, funny, passionate, everything I had ever wanted in a bed mate. Though she had started to become everything I hated in a spouse; she was spiteful, quarrelsome, jealous, meddlesome, and hadn't given me son. Elizabeth was beautiful but one daughter was much like next and at least Mary is at marrying age. Still I would be lying if I said some of her actions were endearing. It pleased me to know that her loved for me caused her to react so passionately.

"Lord Boleyn you sure seem to idolize your sister. If I didn't know any better I would think the King had cause to be jealous." Tom's voice cut through the laughter and my thoughts bringing all attention to him and George. Of course I knew that the two families were enemies, everyone knew the Seymours and Howards hated each other, but I didn't think now was the time to do this.

"If Her Majesty Queen Anne were not my sister I would love her anyway. As I said she is beautiful, clever, and more intelligent than any woman I have ever met and most men that I've conversed with. It is the duty of **every **man to love their Queen just as it is the duty of every brother to love and honor his sister."

The Seymours could only smile and nod in return and I challenged everyone to a race back to the palace, which I won by a slight margin.

Dinner was rather strange that night. Anne was so quiet that at times I had forgotten she was there and Jane was nowhere in sight. Their respective brothers and family were their normal selves but I had begun to wonder if there was something I was missing. I asked Anne repeatedly if she felt alright and she had assured me she was well. Eventually I stopped asking for I did not want her to think that I wanted her to excuse herself. For the first time in a long time her presence next to me was not cause for irritation.

After dinner I received a letter from Brandon requesting we go on a hunting expedition like we used to. It would mean a night away from court, it would mean a night away from Jane. She wouldn't be bothered anyway seeing as I was told she had went back to Wolf Hall that afternoon with her father to attend her sick mother. She was all but a saint.

As I was readying my horse to leave I heard someone announce the Queen. Rolling my eyes I kept working as she walked to me.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was an accusation. "I want to know how long you will be gone."

"I will be gone as long I'd like. If it pleases me to spend a year away from court I will do so. Go back inside."

With a hurt face and deep breath she tested my impatience one more time, "I did not come to you to quarrel, I came for your permission."

"What for?"

"To have Elizabeth at court. I thought you would like to see her and I miss her terribly."

"If you want to see our daughter you can go to her, and stay there if you'd like."

With a deep breath she curtseyed, "Your Majesty I shall see my daughter another time then. I simply wanted your blessing before summoning her to your court. Forgive me." She walked away with all the dignity and grace of a Queen but I caught up to her before she got too far.

"Forgive me my love. If it pleases you to have our daughter her then send for her and when I return in two days time we will have a feast to celebrate." Her answering smile was blinding and her kiss would have made a eunuch mad for her touch. I watched her walk away, got on my horse and headed for the country.

That night it had gotten late and Brandon and I had yet to find a place to settle in for the night. "Well Brandon? You've gotten your king in the woods at night without a place to sleep. Is this part of your plan?"

Laughing he retorted, "No Henry it wasn't but as luck would have it, Wolf Hall is less than an hour's ride from here." Needing no more encouragement than that I dug my heels into my horse and rode toward my beloved.

A/N: I tried to stretch this but it refused to comply lol. I noticed while typing the next chapter, which will be **much **longer and will be up hopefully before the week is out, that there were a few more piece of info I left out. One, Richmond (Bessie Blount's son) isn't dead if you haven't figured that out already. Two, Compton and Knivert aren't dead...or randomly missing. I'll summon them back from whichever foreign court or from the country whenever I decide where they're currently located lol. Hope you enjoyed and I've already started the next chapter so look for it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay **first **of all I'd like to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The Tudor bunch are a little bit more stubborn than I thought-they refused to be written. Anyway thanks for the patience and support. Enjoy!

Ch 5. Welcome to Court

"But why Momma?" Henry was never good about just accepting what I told him. There always needed to be some justification behind every order I gave; so naturally when I told them that we were going to court and would no longer live on the farm he needed an explanation. "I thought you hated court. You said we would live on the farm forever." Sighing I tried my best to ignore the pain that had started creeping into my heart. I remembered very well the conversation he was recalling. We had just finished moving all of their things from Hever and into their rooms on the farm. Stafford was there and had been the one who had calmed the children down so that they could understand their new situation. " 'Tis an adventure loves not a misfortune. Think of it. You'll not have to wait for the summers to see your mother. You'll learn to grow your own food and you'll get to play all the time. There won't be anyone to distract you from hunting down the sweetest fruit in the trees or stop you from exploring the best hiding places. There will be other children to join in your play and they'll teach you how to be naughty without being caught by your worrisome mother." The children had laughed at my indignation and that was the last protest I had heard about being on the farm instead of at the castle. God, what I wouldn't do to have some of his comforting words right now.

"My love we have to return to court to help your aunt."

"The Queen?"

"Yes dear. She is in need of help. That is why your uncle and mine came last week."

"But she is a Queen can't the King help her?"

His innocence was too much to bear at times. How could I tell him the king, his father **and **uncle, was the reason the queen was in trouble. Some things he did not need to know yet but he was a Boleyn, last name or no and he would be in danger if he was left too innocent too long. I had no idea how to explain it to him.

"The King can't help her because he's the one hurting her." Catherine's voice rang out honest and even above my inner speech. "But I don't understand why we're packing before you've received the letter."

"Because dear one, when we receive the letter we will need to leave right then. Your aunt will be expecting us to travel back with the messenger and escort she sends."

"Why?" Henry's voice interrupted us.

"I told you love we are needed back at court."

"No Momma I mean why is the king hurting the queen."

After a few beats of silence I heard Catherine's voice. "Maybe you're too young to remember the King from when we were younger and Momma doesn't want to explain but if you're going to come with us you have to understand some stuff but you can't talk about it to anyone who isn't a Boleyn."

My silence must have caused him some alarm as he looked back and forth between me and his sister. I felt it was my duty as his mother to be explain the truth to him but I couldn't. How could I be completely honest with him without breaking his spirit? Walking up to me Catherine put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll tell him Momma. I'll make him understand." Nodding I stood back and let her talk to her brother.

"You remember Mr. William don't you? You remember Annie's papa?"

"Of course I do. He's in heaven now."

Nodding she continued. "Yes he's with God now. Do you remember mama's husband before that? His name was William Carey."

Henry scrunched up his face and thought for a minute and finally shook his head in despair. "Was he our papa? His last name is the same as ours."

"No. He was mama's husband, but he was not our father." The implication of what she said must have hit her for she stopped and looked at me with an apologetic smile. She turned back to her brother and said, "Do you remember how you got your name?"

"Momma said she named me after the king…Just like she named you after Queen Katherine."

"Princess Dowager", we said at the same time.

"We're going back to court you can't call her Queen. She is Princess Katherine or the Princess Dowager or even the Infanta but **not **the Queen. Momma will be in a lot of trouble if you call her that." He nodded his head in understanding and she continued. "Why do you think Momma named you after the king?"

"To honor him?"

"Why? What difference would it make to the king if the daughter of one of his ambassadors named her baby after him?"

"I don't understand. Grandma Boleyn, and you, and momma all say the king liked momma. Of course she would name me after him."

"You're missing the point Henry. **Why **did the king favor momma? Why did he like her?" Her brother shrugged and she sighed. "King Henry liked Momma because of **me**."

"I don't understand."

"Momma gave King Henry a child, Henry. She gave him me. And then less than two years later she gave him you. Momma gave the king a son. A healthy son that lived, something only **one **other woman has ever been able to do. Henry you're the son of the king and I'm his daughter."

"That's not true. Is it Momma?"

"Yes, Henry. You are the king's son-"

"I'm a bastard?!"

"Don't say that!" I usually never yelled at the children but I couldn't bear for him to call his self that. "You're not a bastard. You're my son."

"No! I'm a bastard and so is Catherine. Is Annie even Mr. Stafford's? Don't look so surprised mother because you know it is a reasonable question to ask of a whore." The slap I heard sounded as bad as the pain I felt in my chest. Catherine was now rubbing her hand as Henry was rubbing his face. I could hear Anne crying and I could feel the hot tears running down my face.

"You are my brother and I love you…But if you ever call my mother a whore again, I'll kill you." Catherine walked away from her brother and picked up her sister shushing her until she was calm. I had been frozen to the spot, Henry and I staring at each other.

"Momma I-"

"I'm going to finish packing up my things. Remember only pack your best clothes, your aunt will help me supply your wardrobe after we get to court." Unable to bear their gazes any longer I grabbed Anne from Catherine and went up to my room. We hadn't even left the country and court was already tearing this family apart. Henry was right after all, I was a whore. Everyone in Europe called me the great prostitute and it was for good reason. My son and daughter would never know true peace in their lives. Their father had abandoned them, their first step-father hated them, and their last step father, the only man who had loved them unconditionally, had died. How could I explain to them that the actions and fates of the men in their lives had nothing to do with them? Shaking my head I laid Annie down on the bed and started packing some of my things.

We didn't have too many clothes that would be appropriate at court but there were a few items I had kept from my younger years including a pair of velvet gloves with seed pearls. I kept them in the back of my drawer; they were a gift from the king. It seemed like a century ago the king and I were the center of the court; a time when I was the favorite Boleyn sister and the king didn't have a thought or affection for any other. A time when Katherine was Queen and I was the king's mistress. I was just a girl then and I was in love with the king, something Anne didn't manage to do until much later into their relationship, and he loved me…for a time. "What is love to do with the making of a Prince?" I must've heard that a thousand times from my sister. She was always so confident that all it took to make a healthy baby was a willing man and a woman he could stomach to bed. Carrying Henry VIII's child was no small feat. He wanted sons and he wasn't shy about his bed mate having that knowledge. I don't know what made her think one child would guarantee his love anyway. Look at Queen- Princess Katherine. It would be an easier transition to court if I stopped thinking of her as Queen. Look at Bessie Blount, look at me for God's sake; we had given him healthy sons who yet lived. That mattered not at all to this king. He wanted healthy sons from a wife like Katherine, one who would content herself with the proper affairs of women and not of the state. I wasn't sure whether or not Anne could be that woman but with God's mercy and interference hopefully I would be able to teach her to be.

I lay awake that night crying. I hadn't even received the summons to court and I was already a mess. My son hated me, my daughter hated him, and my baby was about to be thrust into a world that she was not born to. William's side of the bed was noticeably colder and I missed now more than ever. Like him, our family seemed dead, and I had no idea how to save it.

"Sir John, how is your wife fairing? The Duke and I our sorry for we did not mean to intrude but we were near and very tired." Suffolk and I had been received at Wolf Hall the prior night and were sitting at breakfast with John Seymour. I had yet to see Jane but I was sure my angel was in attendance upon her mother.

"There is no need to apologize Your Majesty. You and his Grace are welcome guests. My wife is doing as well as may be expected. Our sweet Jane is with her now so I'm sure she is as comfortable as is possible. The physicians think she shall recover but they are nervous."

"You have our sympathies and our prayers Sir John." We spoke of politics and wars and other inconsequential topics until we were finished eating. After the servants cleared everything away Sir John inquired as to whether or not we wanted to take a turn about the garden. Something in his voice made it sound like it was more than a suggestion and so I complied. We had only been touring the garden for a few moments when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, Jane Seymour's voice.

"Not those flowers they make my Lady Mother scratch herself but the ones next to them are very pretty." She was such an angelic soul. She had the love and devotion of the King of England but she had forgone all of it to return to the country to attend upon her ailing mother. That was the kind of purity I was missing from my life. Everyone around me had been corrupted by one sin or another; there were those who loved power, those who were lustful, greedy, proud, envious, the list went on and on. In my years I had never known a more innocent soul than that of Mistress Seymour.

"Jane", Sir John said getting her attention. When she saw me her eyes went wide, her face flushed and she immediately bowed.

"Your Majesty. Your Grace."

"Rise Lady Jane. We did not mean to impede on your great and charitable works."

"Your Majesty it is not a great work to attend upon my mother. It is my duty, honor, and pleasure."

"You, a young woman with her life ahead of her and at good standing at court, find pleasure in tending to your mother?"

"Yes Your Majesty. It is the duty of every child to attend their parents and every woman to do as she is bid."

Nodding I bade her continue and finished walking around the gardens. All I could think of was her as Brandon and Sir John spoke. I wondered what she would look like in these gardens in the night time; a crown of flowers on her head, naked from head to toe. I wanted to be the one to make this saint worldly. I wanted show her how a real man truly loved a woman. I wanted to fill her up with sons, princes! I wanted to coronate her with a crown of saints.

"Perhaps a hunt to end the dullness of this day", I heard Sir John suggest.

"Good game in these woods?" Charles seemed doubtful and I didn't blame him but I'd do anything to get the thoughts of Jane out of my head. She was pure and so was our friendship and there was no way I would be able to act on my feelings. At any rate I needed to save my stirrings for putting sons in my wife and Queen. I would keep Jane pure and put my efforts toward a son on a soul that had been corrupted long ago.

"What's wrong Charles? Afraid of losing the hunt?"

Surprisingly enough the game in Sir John's woods was about the same as it was at court. When we returned we were shocked to see Jane and her mother walking about the flowers. Sir John walked to them and kissed them both thanking God and Jane that his wife had been spared. I waved their curtsies away and we went on to dinner.

It was the most difficult dinner I had ever sat through. I was the King so naturally everyone relied on me for great conversation and to be the center of attention. All I wanted to do was sit back and watch Jane; her face was like the moon. It was bright and round, the only object in the sky I wanted to pay attention to. She was surrounded by stars and yet hers was the only face I dared to look at.

As I laid down that night sleep eluded me. The morning's hunt had left me tired but I could not sleep and of course my mind wandered back to Jane. I wondered what she would like walking naked in the forest at one of my country houses. I wondered how her bright eyes would twinkle in the moonlight against the dark sky. I wondered how her pale skin and hair would look illuminated in the moonlight. My eyes started to shut but before they could close all the way I heard a sound at my door. As I looked up I saw my angel standing there in a very light chemise. I could see the point of her breasts, the roundness of her stomach, the curve of her hips, everything.

"Your Majesty I did not mean to disturb you but I thought that since I was done attending my mother I could attend upon you."

Before I could respond to her she had her night gown over her head and was pulling back the covers of my bed. Her warm mouth was on mine and I moaned as I tasted her. She tasted like sunshine and country air. She was light as a feather as she lay on top of me. She broke the kiss long enough to get her hands between us and guide me inside of her. She gasped as I entered her and I froze. Taking deep breaths she slid all the way down and kept going though I could tell she was in pain. She leaned down and kissed me again as we made love. As she was getting close to finishing she leaned to my ear and started whispering.

"Your Majesty. Henry. I want you to do something for me. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to do something for me. I want a favor from you Henry. I want you to do something for me."

Moaning I replied to her, "Ask and it shall be yours sweetheart. Any and everything at my disposal will be yours."

For a moment all that could be heard was her moaning as she enjoyed our love making but suddenly she was speaking again- words I never thought I'd hear her say. "I want you to kill the Queen. She isn't worthy of you. Kill the Queen. Anne Boleyn is a whore and she will tear your country apart. Kill the Queen. She will never give you a son. Kill the Queen. I'll be your wife and give you a son. Kill the whore."

As quickly as I could I flipped her over and stood up. "What?! Jane what is the matter with you? This isn't like you. Have you gone mad?"

"Me darling? Mad? No. I have only your best interests at heart. If you finish lying with me we **will** conceive and we **will** have a boy. Isn't that what you want most? A prince for you kingdom. Does it matter how he comes about so long as he comes? Kill your Boleyn whore and we will have a son."

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I noticed was the sun in my room. There was no Jane, no chemise on the ground, nothing. I was sweating and the area of the chemise closest to my privates was sticky. I called for a bucket of water and when I received it I rubbed water all over my face, neck, and back. It was just a dream, I kept thinking over and over. Dream or abomination there was something haunting about last night. Everything seemed so real; I could feel Jane, I could feel inside of her. Everything about her was exactly how I imagined it. I could still her voice whispering, "Kill the Queen." My Jane would never even consider something so violent and she would **never **think to actually say it to me of all people.

Breakfast was very quiet as I contemplated my dream. I could hardly stand to be in the same room as Jane and I certainly could not look at her. It wasn't until I heard her voice that I mentally joined the rest of them.

"Are you well Your Majesty, you've hardly touched your food? If it is not to your liking the cooks will bring you something else."

Glancing at her and then back to my plate I answered her, "It is fine Mistress Seymour. I'm just eager to get back to the palace. I have been away from my Queen and duties for too long. Not to mention the Princess will be there when we return." She looked sadder than I had ever seen her but she said nothing else and ate her food.

As we bade the Seymours farewell and trotted back toward court it seemed now that all I could think of were Anne and Elizabeth. All we were missing was a boy to add to our family and we would be perfect. The sooner I got back to court the sooner my wife and I could fix that.

"What's her name George Boleyn and don't you lie to me?!" I hated the sound of my wife's voice. I hated her face; it was round with a pointy chin, eyes that were too close together, and a nose that befitted a witch. I hated her hair; it was blonde but it looked as though it had been dragged through pig's mud. I hated her figure; it lacked any true definition-no curves, no plump breasts. I hated her sense of entitlement; I didn't have to tell her where I was or who I was with. If it pleased me to spend all night with my sister, the **Queen**, then I will do it. If it is my desire to spend my time at brothels all over the country then I'll service any whore I see fit to. Why she thought she was any better than any of the rest of the wives in England was beyond my understanding. If anything she was beneath all of them- her husband hated her and she had no children. Children. My father had made it very clear that he was anticipating children to come from our union. I had married the harpy, bedded her and put my seed in her. It wasn't my fault she didn't conceive. If only I could have Mark everywhere I went. The way a man loved another man was so powerful. I'd lay down my life for him.

"**George Boleyn!**" My wife's voice cut through the room again. "Are you listening to me? What's the whore's name?"

"I've been trying to ignore you since the day after our wedding ceremony. God woman you're insufferable. All you do is nag and complain. Try sewing or embroidering or whatever the devil it is women do. Or how about this, why don't you try **being a mother**!"

"Do you think me to be the Virgin Mary? You never lie with me. I would give you a son and a daughter if you would not forsake my bed for others."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up from my chair and poured myself a glass of wine and downed it. I poured another as she continued to rant behind my back. If I could get enough courage from this glass to put a child in her belly then maybe I could be more at peace. I wouldn't have to come to my chambers and get more pressure. Dealing with Anne's situation was troubling enough without adding the extra weight of my wife. After my third glass I walked up to her and kissed her in the mouth.

"What are you doing?" Before she could start resisting I had already started undoing the strings of her dress and my breeches. Imagine Mark I told myself over and over again. Whether it was the alcohol or the speech in my head soon enough her muddy blonde hair turned black and curly and she had become Smeaton before my eyes. My love. I kissed him as passionately as I ever had and moved us toward the bed. Our love making was always passionate and fiery but this seemed to consume us. I lay on top of him as we had removed all of our clothes. It didn't take me long to flip him on his stomach and have my way with him- I was never a very patient lover. It was awhile before I spilled my seed into him and it was way more than I had ever released before. As I finished I rolled over on my side and tried to get my breathing in order. I could hear whimpering noises next to me but my headed was too clouded to make out the images next to me; the candles had gone out awhile ago and it was dark in my chambers. Besides, I was falling asleep and I could see Mark swimming in a lake…naked.

When I woke Jane was laying next to me, unmoving. As I sat up I rubbed my head; that's the last time I order that wine. I had been told that German wine was strong but I didn't think that it would be **that** potent. I stood up, naked, to pour a glass of water but before I could the room started spinning and my stomach lurked. I retched all over the floor until my stomach was empty. I heard Jane walk around to me and she handed me a glass of water; my eyes were closed as I drank it but I could smell something strange. It smelled like old metal and rain or…blood. When I finally opened my eyes Jane was on her knees wide eyed and staring at me. She said nothing but her eyes showed concern. I looked down and I could see traces of blood on her nightgown.

"Are you alright? I think you're starting your courses." She looked confused and shook her head.

"I'm not starting my courses My Lord. This blood is a product of you."

I got up from the floor trying to remember last night. I remembered her nagging voice and making love to Mark. How did I end up in my bed and why does my wife think I caused her to bleed?

"Don't you remember husband? After a few glasses of wine last night you promptly turned me on my stomach and ravaged me. Even when I cried and asked you to stop you still kept going. All the while moaning and mumbling your lover's name. All this time I knew you took others to your bed but I never would have guessed that you would participate in such an abomination."

"Jane", I said in a warning tone.

"No! I have given everything to you. I've been a good wife though you didn't deserve it. I have maintained my dignity even when you withheld the funds for me to do so. I have never embarrassed you publicly nor caused a scandal. I even embraced your sisters though they are both whores and one a false queen-"

Before Jane could finish her rant I grabbed her around her neck and slammed her on the bed, pinning her to it. I wasn't feeling well and I'd had enough of her for one hung over morning. All I wanted to do was go back to bed but that was just too much to ask.

"Listen to me _wife_. You better pay attention to what I am about to say for I will only say this to you once." As I spoke I rolled up her night gown, forced her legs apart, and moved in between them. "You are **not **at liberty to lecture me. What I do and who I do it with is **my **concern **not **yours. If you have a problem with that then you may retire from court and our marriage and I will send you to a nunnery. Do **not **seek to control me or our marriage ever again." I thrust myself inside her and she cried out. "You **will **learn your place in this marriage and this life. You will learn to speak to me with nothing but kindness. You will be meek and quiet and you will cease this aggravation." My every other word was punctuated with a thrust. She had tried to push me off of her at first but now her legs were tight around my waist, her face was flushed, and her eyes were alight with pleasure. Her moans were that of protested pleasure as I pounded away at her flesh. "And you will say nothing against my bedmates **or **my sisters again. You will learn to accept that they are the two most important women in my life **not **you. They are your sisters through marriage and Anne is your **rightful **Queen. If you suggest anything other than that ever again I will have you arrested for treason." I could feel that she was close to her climax but I spilled my seed in her before she could achieve it.

"I wasn't finished!"

"Too bad woman. You'll learn to accept whatever I give you. Now call in the servants to draw me a bath. I need to start my day."

As I finished getting dressed I stared at myself in the mirror. I was young and fit but I was exhausted and stressed completely out. It was time for Mary to come back and save this family once and for all.

"How is she Lady Bryan? Does she feed well?" Elizabeth had been at court for a few hours but she had just gotten into my arms. She was beautiful; her curly red hair and blue eyes signaled to the world that she was a true born Tudor. The only area she was wanting in was her sex. I so desired to give her a little brother and I intended to do so soon.

"She is perfect in every way Your Majesty. She is adored by all and she will surely make a great queen in her time."

"Thank you Lady Bryan. You may leave us. Cousin Madge, read aloud from the Bible. It's never too early to educate the Princess." Madge read aloud as my ladies sewed and stared at my daughter. Aside from when her wet nurse fed her she was in my apartments all day. I should have been at peace and very relaxed but I couldn't help thinking of the Lady Mary. I had ordered her presence at court to be kept a secret but I was nervous about anyone finding out, especially Henry. He would kill me if he found out on his own, or from some Seymour spy, that his eldest child was at court without his permission or knowledge. My sister had better know what she's doing. Sighing, I looked up to see why Madge had stopped reading and I saw Henry staring at me and Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty", I said trying to stand up but he waved his hand for me to stay seated. I nodded for Madge to continue reading as Henry sat down next to me. For awhile there was only the sound of my cousin's voice and the sound of needle going through fabric. All I could think of was whether or not he and Madge had kept their relationship. I was no longer with child so there was no reason for him to have a mistress but that had never been a deterrent for my husband. Unable to take the silence between us anymore I turned to him and began chatting.

"I didn't know you had returned, I would have had something to dine on."

"It's fine Anne, I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to see Elizabeth." He picked her up and rocked her. She had long been asleep but she was so perfect it was hard not to stare at her whether she was awake or not. It warmed my heart to see Henry showing affection towards his daughter even though I would still give him a son.

"How was your trip?"

"It was fine sweetheart, thank you. Brandon and I had a good expedition."

"I'm glad Your Majesty had a good outing. Did you sleep well away from the palace?"

"I did. The Seymours were gracious enough to open Wolf Hall to us. Sir John's wife was unwell and Lady Jane attended her whilst we hunted. She will be back at court to serve you soon enough."

"If her mother is ailing then perhaps it's best she stays in the country."

"I said she will return to court. Do not argue with me Anne. Sir John has been a loyal subject to us and having his daughter serve my Queen is a great reward, one I will **not **take back."

I said nothing as he lectured me. I hated that Seymour wench. Even away from court she still sparked the most intense arguments between me and my husband. I hated everything about her and Henry knew it. I didn't want her at my court and one day I would have the power to send her away, and I would use it.

"Your Majesty I only mean to suggest that if she is such a good nurse to her mother then she should stay in the country. Keeping her mother in good health is more important than serving me. I have plenty of **loyal **ladies at court to wait on me. Her absence will not disappoint me too greatly."

"Her mother was well enough when we left so I suspect Lady Jane and Sir John will join us at court again shortly. The Seymour brothers are still here and I'm sure it would please them to be a family again. You are with your family here at court I'm sure Lady Jane would like the same peace." I could see that his temper was flaring and he was making me nervous. He had never been shy about throwing things and right now he was holding my most coveted treasure. In an effort to calm him I said nothing and focused on my breathing. He wanted that blonde whore serving me? Was he a fool or did he think me to be so stupid that I wouldn't understand? When he wanted Mary she was brought to court to attend Katherine just like I was. I wasn't fool enough to mistake the reason for her presence. Besides, Jane and I had waited on the old queen together. We had both been ladies from noble families of England trying to find our way in the world. I knew better than Henry how innocent Jane wasn't. She was nice enough, kind, quiet, meek, but she was ambitious. She was just as ruthless as any other member of the Seymour clan and they all knew it. Everyone knew it except Henry. Jane was as conniving and grasping as any member of court and one day I would prove it to him. A knock at my chamber door disrupted my thoughts.

"Your Majesties forgive me but the Princess's wet nurse is here to feed her again", Nan called from the archway.

"Of course. We want her to maintain her schedule after all. What kind of parents would we be if we put our desires before our child's?" Smiling, Henry handed our daughter to her wet nurse and stood up. "I will take my leave of you darling, I must take care of a few more matters of state before I prepare myself for the feast. It would please me greatly if you, as well as our daughter, were to wear gold tonight. Madam." He kissed my hand and walked out as my ladies curtsied. I sent one of my ladies to send the message to Lady B ryan about Elizabeth's clothes and went to take a brief rest before tonight's festivities.

I had been bathed and was sitting in my under clothes when there was a knock on the door. I paid little attention to it until Nan whispered in my ear, "She's back, and your father and brother are here." I rolled my eyes and had her fetch me a robe as I prepared myself for both encounters. Hopefully George would give me the strength to get through it all. When I walked in the room I was greeted with a chorus of Your Majesties. Ignoring the whore I walked up to my father and brother, kissing them on the cheek in greeting.

"Papa. George. What can I do for you?"

"If it pleases Your Majesty our affairs would be better said in private", my father said. Nodding I signaled for all my ladies to leave me. Jane left with them, red faced as always, I would tend to her after dinner.

When my rooms were empty of everyone save my family my father turned to me, "It isn't wise to provoke our enemies Anne. A simple gesture of acknowledgement would not have killed you. The Seymours grow to be a bigger threat everyday that you go without a son and with every evil action you commit towards her."

"I did not commit an evil action. I have no desire to see her at my court and no patience to pretend otherwise. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about George? Surely you two did not come all this way to lecture me about my behavior towards my adversary."

"No, we came to tell you that Mary and her children should arrive at court sometime tomorrow…and to ask you how wise it is to have the Lady Mary at court." George looked nervous and glanced back and forth between me and my father.

"It isn't wise at all to have her here. If the King finds out that you summoned his bastard to court without his permission he will not take kindly to it. Your punishment-" Before my father could continue I cut him off.

"If you did not think it wise to have her hear then you should have given your council when George said it in the first place. We do this on Mary's bidding, **not** mine. I don't want her anywhere near the court or her father. So my punishment will be nothing compared to what Mary's will be if this comes back to haunt us."

"As you wish Anne. Finish readying yourself and call your ladies back…all your ladies."

"Papa I intend to deal with her **after **dinner not before."

"You will do no such thing. If she is at liberty during dinner then she will surely attract more attention from the King. She will be around her family and those wretched brothers of hers are geniuses when it comes to putting her under the King's nose. Acknowledge her Anne and welcome her back into your household." My father's tone stung but I nodded as he and George took their leave. I would do as he said considering the sense in his words. Besides, I might as well get used to taking orders seeing as Mary would be giving them as soon as the family was alone. And if I wanted to keep my crown and my husband's love I **would **take those orders down to the very last detail.

As my ladies returned I greeted the whore. "Lady Jane. I see you have returned to court. His Majesty told me your mother was unwell and that was why you left court so abruptly."

Curtseying she said, "Yes Your Majesty. She is well now and the physicians hope that she will make a complete recovery very soon."

"We shall pray for it to be so. Though I can't imagine why you would leave her in her time of need. Surely the King and I could have spared you a few more days if you desired it. But you are here now so we will make use of you." The offended look on her face pleased me but the fact that there was nothing for her to run and tell Henry or anyone else about pleased me even more.

Dinner was uneventful until Henry called for Elizabeth to be brought into the dining hall. The dancers parted ways and bowed as Lady Bryan presented our child to us. There was cheering and clapping and toasts to her health as Henry announced their heir apparent. And for a moment, for a brief moment, we looked like a golden family. We looked like we were on the edge of a golden world. But of course I only held her for a few moments before Lady Bryan came and returned her to the nursery. As soon as she was gone Jane was the center of Henry's attention again and for the rest of the night.

The next day was very quiet and simple. Jane was her normal, irritating self but I managed quite well. I dined privately in my chambers that night and as soon as I finished there was a knock at my door. When I saw hooded figures standing behind George I dismissed my ladies for the night and invited my visitors in. When we were alone their hoods came down and I saw the face of my sister, my nephew, and my nieces.

"Your Majesty", they bowed as one. Their posture needed work but it was something we would be able to fix quickly.

"Rise, we are family. There is no need for formalities in private. Are you all well?"

"We are all very well Your Majesty, thank you." Mary's voice seemed very tired.

George took this time to cut in and get things moving. "Anne the children I'm sure are tired so I will show them to their rooms if it pleases you."

"Well I thought that Mary could share my bed for the night and that all the children could share the nursery until I make a proper space for them."

"Very well I will escort all three children to their rooms and I will see you two in the morning."

Mary kissed her children goodnight and reluctantly handed little Anne over to our brother. When they were gone I poured us glasses of wine. "Well Mary, are you truly prepared to be back at court?"

"I hope so. I have risked my children's life to save this family so I intend to be taken seriously, Anne."

"I know. You will be kept a secret for at least one more day and you will be reintroduced to the court and King as soon as the time is appropriate. There is one thing I need to ask. Something that cannot be put off since court has no secrets. Why is the Lady Mary here?"

My sister took a big gulp of the wine and deep breath of air. "She's here because you are going to welcome her back to court. **You **are going to be the one who reunites the former Princess with the King."

"Are you mad?! Henry, not to mention father and uncle, would **never **allow this. She is a bastard and she must accept her place. As long as she refuses to sign the oath she **must **not be allowed back at court."

"And as long as she remains away from Henry and the court she is a constant threat. If I were Jane I would use Mary against you in any and every way I knew how."

"If I reconcile Henry to Mary or vice versa without her signature then Henry's wrath will come down on **me**!"

"Yes! And yes and your other thought is right too! He **will **turn to Mistress Seymour and her grasping family! Yes he **will** turn to her. And what will she say?"

For a moment I hesitated and stood gaping like a fish, my mouth agape. Before long she was talking again.

"She will say one of three things Anne. Either she will agree with you in which case Henry will be mad at her **and **you and he will turn to **me**. And he will turn to me because we will make me the third woman in his life. We will very quickly make it a competition between the Boleyn girls and the Seymour whore. If she disagrees with you that Mary should be returned to court then Henry may agree with her for a day but inevitably his anger will turn on her and he will adore you for trying to bring his family together; and in that case Jane will no longer be a candidate, it will be me and you and inevitably it will be **you**. The last thing is she will say nothing and Henry will lean into his own interpretation."

"What if he does not? What if he does not end up mad at her Mary?! What will we do then? I thought I could control or understand Henry but I just don't know anymore."

"Anne calm down. If by chance Henry does not get mad at Jane I am here. This is why my presence at court is required. I am going to use every court and country practice at my disposal to get him back to this family. You need to focus on Mary. Now I am tired and we have a long journey ahead of us. It's time for bed Anne."

Agreeing with her, we helped each other prepare for bed like we used to do when we were ladies in waiting. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. My dreams were very vivid. I saw Henry, me, Elizabeth as a child. We were running in the gardens at Hever castle. We were giggling and happy until I looked up and saw Mary standing underneath a tree. She looked so sad dressed all in black staring at us with haunted eyes. I tried to walk toward her but I felt a hand on my arm and when I turned to tell Henry to let me go it was Jane. I ordered her to let me go but she refused and grabbed me by the shoulders with an iron grip that I could not escape. She turned me around and the scene I saw broke my heart; I saw Mary and Elizabeth weeping over the headless corpse of their father as Edward and Thomas Seymour sharpened axes. As soon as his was sharp Thomas grabbed Mary and promptly removed her head while staring into my eyes. I tried my best to reach her but Jane's grip was too tight. My heart sank into my stomach when Edward grabbed Elizabeth. I battled and screamed until my skin bled and my throat was rough. When the ax came down on my Princess's neck I startled awake and immediately threw up. I was sweating and panting as I woke up. I vowed then and there I would make my best effort to help Mary. I didn't like her or her mother, especially since their lives meant that mine Elizabeth's could not be safe. But I knew a sign when I saw one. If for nothing but the sake of securing my crown, I would reconcile Mary to Henry and secure this family.

A/N: Omg! I didn't think that this chapter would **ever **get finished but it finally complied with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy and my head is full of ideas for the next chapter so read and review and I will have the next chapter up very soon!

Okay so I re-uploaded this with, hopefully, considerably less errors. I was so excited to finish this chapter and have it up that I didn't do as good a job on my editing practice. So I went through it again and got irritated with the errors so I spruced it up so I hope you enjoy the newer, better version of this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/:N: Don't kill me! Lol I'm SO sorry this took so long. I tried to think of where this story was going but it would not come to me until I had a dream and the next morning my story was writing itself. The Tudors are so darn stubborn they wouldn't let me control them-that's cool too lol. So anyway I know it's short but I plan to have another update very soon since I now know in what direction this story is headed. Thanxx for the review, favs, and follows it means SOOOOO much! Please enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me where there is need for improvement.

* * *

I stayed awake for quite some time pondering my dream. I knew immediately that it was a sign that my sister was right and that I needed to reconcile Henry with the Lady Mary. My plan would require my most trusted ladies but I didn't know anyone other than Nan who I could trust. Perhaps Madge but I wasn't so sure and I most certainly could not use that blonde simpleton Jane Seymour. Though I would be glad to have her as far away for me as possible, Henry would not approve of me moving his whore somewhere else. Not to mention Nan and Madge's absence too would be noted. I needed someone I could trust who could go unseen without causing suspicion; I needed my niece.

When I heard my ladies enter my chambers I quickly dismissed everyone except Nan and Madge. A few surprised and confused looks crossed my ladies' faces but they bowed and left. When it was just the three of us in my outer chambers I began to whisper to them.

"I believe that I can trust you ladies. After all Nan you have been with me since before I was Queen and Madge you are family after all." They nodded expectantly and I kept going. "I have a secret which I need you to keep for a little while. My sister Mary has returned to court with her children but no one is to know of it until myself and the King have formally welcomed them back. So now I need one of you to prepare us for the day and I need the other one to go fetch my sister's eldest daughter from the nursery... secretly". They nodded and quickly went to do their tasks, Nan moved further into my chambers as Madge turned toward the door. Before I could even mention the mess I had made Nan was on my side of the bed cleaning it up. Mary was washing her face in a bowl as I came in.

"Your Majesty", she bowed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my wardrobe. "You may chose whatever you'd like from here. Though I'd wait to start wearing my more ornate gowns since no one will get the chance to see you in them. Nan when we are finished I would like for you to arrange for the dress makers to come. Mary will need clothes and so will her children."

"Of course Madam", she said with a smile. It took awhile for Madge to return, and when she did she had with her my nieces, my nephew...and my brother.

"George?" My sister and I said together. Confused I turned to Madge.

"Forgive me but I had no choice my lady. The King sent a message that he was coming to see the Princess and Lord Rochford was walking near the nursery."

"I was intending to take the boy with me for the day so that he would not have to be completely bored but I think his Majesty would notice another baby in the nursery." George's tone was humorous but I could hear the tense undertone in his voice.

Mary walked to her children and kissed them on the head and took my namesake in her arms. I needed to figure out how best to do this. I needed my sister and her eldest daughter for my plan which meant her other two children needed to be tended to properly. If little Henry went with George that would solve one problem but little Anne still needed somewhere to go. I'd let George's wife tend to her if she were a good woman but Mary would never go for that and neither would I. Knowing that only left one option I turned to my sister with an apologetic smile. "Mary forgive me but there is only one other place for little Annie to go. She can't stay here for my ladies will be in and out of my apartments and she can't go back to the nursery-clearly. That only leaves mother."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Anne really. Surely you have someone else at court. A friend? An enemy. **Someone."**

"Mary, there's no one. Unless you want to try your hand with your sister in law then there's no one but mother." She and George shook their heads at the same time and I sighed. "Nan finish dressing us. Madge send word to my mother that we need her to tend to baby Anne. Tell her to dismiss her servants and that I will send you and Nan to attend her once I can spare you. George take Henry with you and these funds to have his wardrobe properly furnished."

Everyone had done their assigned tasks and I was pinching my cheeks in the mirror as Nan and Madge fished me and Mary's hair. I had been deciding in my head whether or not to tell Catherine my plan but in the end I'd decided it would be unfair to walk her into this situation without some information. I turned a seductive smile to the mirror, dismissed Nan and Madge to take Anne with them to my mother, and turned toward my niece.

"Catherine. I know we do not know each other well but we are family and more than that we are Boleyn girls. I need you and your mother to help me with something to help the family. I think that you are old enough and that you know the truth. You know you are the daughter of the king?"

"Yes Your Majesty." She bowed.

"In private there is no need for formalities. I am simply your Aunt. Now I would have you and your brother be beloved of the King again. I would have you in his favor not as his niece and nephew but as his children. Would that please you?" She looked from me to her mother and then at the floor. For a moment she said nothing and right as Mary was about to chide her she spoke.

"If it pleases you and my mother. Though I would like to speak plainly." She looked up at me for permission and I nodded. "The truth is I remember very little of the King. The only things I can say with great honesty is that he made two children on my mother and abandoned her for her own sister. That sister he tore his country apart for and had such an intense love it consumed those around them with hatred. This same sister he now abandons on a whim of a pretty woman. Today it is Jane Seymour tomorrow who will it be? A lady in waiting, one of Princess Elizabeth's maids...my mother?" She paused and Mary and I shared a shocked glance. "At any rate I have no memory or knowledge of him as a father; only as a husband and lover. If it pleases my family that I should have his favor then I will leave it up to my elders to determine my fate since they know more of this king, this court, and this world. So whatever way my family sees fit to use me I will submit myself to their better judgement."

There was silence in the room for awhile. My niece's eyes were trained on the floor while my sister and I stood in shock. She definitely had the Boleyn spirit and it looked as if she would inherit the intelligence too- something that skipped past her mother. I collected my thoughts and tried again to explain what I needed of her. "You are a very smart young girl I see. I will soon have you educated like a true Boleyn. In the meantime I have an assignment for you." When I explained to her what I needed I expected there to be some resistance but I didn't expect it to come from Mary alone.

"She's just a child!" She said. "She does not know the ways of the court." She argued. "You are putting her in danger!" She rallied. Ignoring Mary I turned to her daughter and asked her again if she would do it. When she agreed I had her draw up her hood and follow me toward Lady Mary's chamber with her mother in tow, still arguing.

* * *

I knew within the first few moments that spending time with my nephew would be much better than being with my wife. He was young and tactless and eager to be what he felt a knight should be. I thought that he would be quiet and reserved around me, I was practically a stranger, but he was very active. Though he was only in my chambers he seemed amazed by the splendor of the court. He stared at paintings and tapestries with wide eyes. I was nervous when he touched some of the more ornate and expensive furnishings in the room but to my surprise he was gentle and broke nothing. When he went into the bedchambers I heard his gasp and then silence.

"Uncle George", I heard him cry. "Uncle George what is this?"

When I arrived he was standing in the middle of the room staring at my bed. I chuckled out loud at his amazed expression. "What's the matter boy? Surely you've seen a bed before."

"I've seen beds Uncle George and this is not a bed. This is..." he trailed off and gestured with hands.

Smiling I said, "It's just a bed boy. You will soon get used to the lavishness of court lad. It wares off eventually and all you're left with is the truth..." I had zoned out and started thinking of my own life. Surely there was more to it than life than arguing with my wife and hiding to make love to Mark. Henry's voice interrupted my thinking.

"Surely this bed is for the King. Or did you get it for being the brother of the Queen?" If it had been anyone else the question would have provoked my worst temper. For all that I loved my sister it seemed that I would never surpass her eclipse. Anne was beautiful, clever, funny, and a good sister but I would never be seen past her shadow. Nothing I did would ever make the world say anything other than here comes Queen Anne's brother. Or there's Lord Rochford the King's brother in law. This is why I always dreamed of going on a crusade and recapturing the holy lands. But thanks to Anne that was no longer a feasible dream. Sure having a title may be an obstacle to going off and fighting but that wasn't the real cause. The split from the sea of Rome meant that no man claiming to be loyal to Henry VIII could request permission to join or lead a crusade. The only thing I could do now was hope that Mary was clever enough to keep Anne the Queen and that I would be able to help my nephew rule. A Boleyn King would certainly make matters a lot more simple I thought as I turned to my red headed blue eyed nephew. It certainly was an intriguing thought. The knock on my door made both of us turn. It was just the seamstresses so I pointed them to a place to put their tools.

"Now boy, you must have the proper court attire so these ladies will take your measurements so that you may have some fine clothes. Would you be kind enough to come stand here so they can see to it?"

Henry walked tentatively over to my side and stood there with his head bowed; I didn't blame him. The old women's pointed noses and wrinkled grey faces would be more suited at a gathering of witches than at court. Their faces showed everything they were thinking and I could see that they were less than impressed with the boy they were commissioned to clothe.

"Come now boy they won't bite you. They're paid to do this and if they want they're coins they'll do their jobs. Besides, as you said, I'm the brother of the Queen; a word from me can mean the difference between life and death." He nodded solemnly and walked closer to the harpies. My words hadn't done much to change Henry's mood but they had the desired effect on my intended audience. They reminded me of a story in Greek with three women with one eye. I turned to Henry to explain to him how his new wardrobe would be. "You'll be expected to look every inch a B-Howard. I will teach you how to behave as one later but for the moment we will stick to your dressings. You will have clothes more luxurious than any other boys your age. No one will be able to tell from your appearance that you were not raised at court. You will be dressed in the finest fabrics and the richest of colors and everyone will know your family just by looking at you."

"Will my mother and sister be dressed this way too?"

"Of course. We will have them at their best beside us. We are Howards. The first family in this kingdom. Better than any other grasping family in all the land." Turning to the head seamstress I continued. "He will need a complete wardrobe for court. He will need at least three complete outfits of gold. Some green, red, blue, silver, white, brown, black, one black and white and one blue with purple trimming."

"Purple My Lord? Surely you are aware that purple is reserved for-"

"Royalty." I cut her off. "I'm well aware of that. It is your duty to make the outfits I commission, not question me. If you will not take my authority to make these outfits then I can certainly persuade Her Majesty to come and give her own gracious authority. However I do not think she will appreciate being interrupted from her ceaseless work to come and tell servants that they are to do as they're bid." I didn't need to say anything other than that. Henry was measured and I was sure not to leave him alone with them. When they left I decided to lift his mood. Being treated poorly by lowly servants was a huge insult and the only reason I didn't raise an objection was because Henry technically wasn't allowed at court. It didn't matter because he wouldn't be here for the rest of the day anyway. "How would you feel about learning to hunt the proper way?" His answering smile was blinding and for the first time I noticed he looked like Mary.

"I'd love to Uncle George. Will I get to ride a horse on my own?"

"When we get further from court I'll let you ride my personal mount around. And the day you are received at court I'll buy you one of your own."

His carefree laugh paired with the wind that was blowing in our faces and through our hair was a freeing experience. It made me think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a son or daughter of my own. I spurred the horse faster and drove us further away from court and my problems.

* * *

"Anne are **sure **about this?"

"Mary this was your idea."

"When did I ever suggest involving my daughter in this?"

"When you gave birth to her." I sighed. What I was preparing to do was big enough without having to go back and forth with my sister. "Mary, Katherine is my niece. Do you think I'm prepared to have her hurt? I want her safe but I also need her. This family needs her. Now this is the moment everything changes for us. Please don't make this any harder than it is." My sister nodded and I took a deep breath; after a reassuring smile to my niece I knocked on the door and was greeted by a maid.

"Your Majesty," she bowed.

"Alert the Lady Mary. Tell her the Queen has come calling."

A/N: To finish this story I had a second dream that allowed this to happen. And again I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long. I had no idea trying to do this and balance school and a life would be so difficult. Ugh so anyway I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. I now know where I'm going with this story so it will be much easier to right and hopefully updated quicker. So this wasn't supposed to be this short but I'm hoping to have the next chapter out very soon so please rate and review and accept my apology!


End file.
